Shadows of love
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: sonic tells amy that he hates her and wishes she was dead amy tries to commit suicide but is stopped by a black and red hedgehog will love blossom in the shadows of friendship  rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

title: shadows of love

summary: sonic tells amy that he hates her and wishes she was dead amy tries to commit suicide but is stopped by a black and red hedgehog will love blossom in the shadows of friendship

rated M for future chapters

chapter 1

sonikku or shadow?

3rd person

Amy Rose was once again chasing sonic the hedgehog in hopes that he would marry her

"SONIC!" Amy shouted and Sonic sighed and was tackled down in a bear hug by Amy

"Amy GET OFF OF ME!" Sonic shouted at her pushing her off of him Amy landed on the floor with a HUMPH and she looked shocked

"come on sonic when you realize-"

"no Amy when are you going to realize that I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. I wish you were never born go jump in front of a bus or jump off a cliff because you are just ANOTHER OBSESSED FANGIRL get out of my life" Amy ran away in tears thinking it over

_'he's right I am a worthless obbsessive fan girl but I want to make him happy' _

I went home and went into my kitchen I got out a knife and slashed my wrists feeling the blood seep out of the wound while i rexlaed into the pain

**flash back**

**I wish you were never born go jump in front of a bus or jump off a cliff **

**end flashback**

_'thats it thank the gods I'm on a beach'_

Amy ran up a cliff and went straight to the edge looking over to see a clear blue sea and below jagged rocks (sp?) the wind blew in her hair as she took a step over the cliff when she heard a shout

"NO!"

shadow pov

I was in the forest just above the beach thinking

_'that girl that's obsessed with sonic she's really cute and funny and- urg what am I thinking I am the ultimate life form i do NOT care! But for a reason I do care about her'_

the wind blew in my face and thanks to my hightened senses I smelt _her_ it was coming from a south west direction... THAT'S WHERE THE CLIFFS ARE! I ran as fast as I could to the cliffs just in time to see Amy take a step

"NO!"

sonic pov

I can't beleive I said that I know I shouldn't have but it was getting so annoying I was looking for Amy so I could apologize when I saw a black and red blur I growled it was faker trying to steal Amy from me again I ran after him but he was faster than me somehow when i heard him shout

"NO!" I ran as fast as I could leaving a sonicboom behind me and saw that amy was just about to jump off a cliff but Shadow caught her luckily I sighed in relief and left shadow to help her

Shadow pov

I caught amy and hugged her tightly (sp?) ony now realising she was already covered in blood whatever sonic had done to her had pushed her over the edge this time I chaos controled to the hospital and rushed to A&E I had only waited 2 minutes when a female horse came through the door and saw amy she rushed over paging a nurse to get a bed free, she felt amy's pulse

"weak pulse, excessive bleeding signs of self harm" the horse said "I'm doctor Horley just call me Morgan tell me has this woman-"

"her names Amy. Amy Rose"

"Ok then tell me has Amy ever done this before?" Morgan asked Rubbing her wrist

"not that i know of but i think i know why she did it" I replied

"why?" Dr. Morgan asked suddenly

"a blue hedgehog that goes by the name sonic, Amy's had a crush on him since she was 2 and he always pushed her away i think he may have done something to cause this"

"love, I hate it" the Doctor muttered under her breath I looked at her wrist that she had rubbed and saw a scar that looked like amy's cuts Dr. Morgan saw I was looking at it and told me something **(Amy is already set up to an IV and everything she's not bleeding to death)**

"I was once like your friend I had a crush when I was 12 named Torran, I loved him and he cheated on me i cut myself after that for a year same spot wishing to die but i didn't when my teacher saw it he told me not to cut myself anymore to look to the future so i followed his advice I became less emo and made friends I loved science so I became a doctor to help people like Amy and like the past me" she whispered the end **(AN: torran is my ex but he didn't cheat on me. I wasn't in love with him i was only young and didn't understand the meaning of it and i didn't cut myself over him he was a cocky dick) **

suddenly there was a noise ffrom the monitor and just a straight line the doctor jumped and called

"I NEED A DEFIBRILLATOR STAT!" A female sparrow came in her name tag said _'francesca' _**(AN: Fran is my Bff)** "Charge to 150 vp... CLEAR!" she shoced Amy but nothing happened "Again!...CLEAR!" nothing happened "Again!...CLEAR!" nothing

"Nothing is gonna happen Morgan leave her" francesca said quietly Morgan glared at her

"Charge to 200 vp...CLEAR!" the machine stared beeping again i sighed in relief (AN: so many an's lol anyway this part was based on an episode of Holby City)

as the nurse went we heard a gasp, I turned around to see...

an: Don't you just love cliffy's... i do when i write them mwahahaha! so guess who it was and i will put you in my story ;)

disclaimer: I do not own sonic or amy or shadow but i do own Dr. Morgan Horley and Nurse Francesca... in a sense


	2. Adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
